A Twisted Tale of Fairies
by FTknowitall
Summary: Seriously twisted Cinderella plot so bad you can barely even see it. Has royalty/rich people. This summary stinks, so if you want a better one, read the story. RnR please.


It's an EXTREMELY twisted, slightly modernized, but still with magic, Fairy Tale story. I do not own Fairy tail. Only my GIGANTANORMOUS modifications. ;)

And the summary is wrong. The modifications are so twisted that you can't see the plot at all.

Oh yeah. They are actually their real ages that they are in Fairy tail except Jellal. He's as old as he was before the timeskip.

ONCE UPON A NOBODY CARES

"Natsu! Gray!"

"Coming, Gramps." The two boys chorused in monotone. "Gramps" was a little old man who had found/adopted a few boys when they were very small. His real name was Makarov. He already had a grandson, but when his wife died, he felt like he needed more help around the house. So he took in any boys he could find.

"Why did you have to call _us_? Why couldn't you call Laxus or Gajeel or someone?" whined Natsu, glaring down at Gramps.

"Because you need your share of work, brat." He did call them that, but they all knew that he loved them dearly and wouldn't give even one up for the world. It was still hard for them though, even though he did. "Besides, Gajeel and Laxus are in town, buying food."

"But I wanna practice my fire magic!" Whined Natsu.

"I do not care. NOW GET TO WORK!" Gramps yelled, pointing out the door.

"Fine." They walked out the door. Then he stopped and looked back. "But when I become super famous, I'll thank everyone _exept__-"_

Natsu was interrupted by Gray, who walked past him and said "Shut up, Flame-face." And pounded him on the head.

"GRAAAAAY!" Natsu howled ferociously and lit his fist on fire. Neither of them seemed to notice the little man's growing silent rage.

"GO TO YOUR ROOMS!" He boomed angrily.

"O-okay." The boys crawled out the door, pitifully.

When they reached a fair distance away from their main house, (they have separate buildings for rooms) they stood up.

"And that," Natsu said, "is how you get out of working." He held his hand up and Gray hi-fived it.

"I never doubted your plan, you know."

"Yes you did too!"

"No I didn- Oh, crap, he's on to us!" Cried Gray. Little Gramps was on their heels, running like a little demon.

"RUN FOR IT!" Roared Natsu, laughing hysterically.

When Natsu and Gray ran in to their dorm room thing, panting heavily, they saw Laxus, Gajeel, Jellal and Romeo sitting on their beds, just staring at them.

"What are you guys looking at?" Asked Natsu, confused.

"Nothing to see here. Go back to what you were doing before." Gray snapped.

They didn't.

"Alright, what do you guys want?!" Growled Natsu angrily.

"... Do you want it straight out?" Asked Gajeel.

"For God's sake, YES!" Exclaimed Gray.

"Or I'll burn you to ashes." Natsu added.

"Oh, like you could do that." Replied Gajeel, smirking.

"Wanna go, Metal-head?"

"Oh, you're on, Flame-brain."

"Wanna piece of me?"

"NO." Jellal interrupted. "I'll just tell them myself. The work that Gramps was _going _to tell you to do was to buy presents.

"Why? Is it somebody's birthday?" Asked Natsu.

"No, the prissy-esses are coming to this town." Replied Laxus, looking up from his magazine.

The prissy-esses. They were supposedly little rude brats with expectations as big as their egos. Apparently, they would arrest anyone who didn't fulfill their wishes completely.

"How do you know that?" Asked Natsu, his mouth gaping.

"It's in the magazine, Natsu." Jellal said in monotone.

"You should probably hurry up and get those presents if you don't wanna be in jail by afternoon." Smirked Gajeel.

"THIS AFTERNOON?! You never said that they were coming this AFTERNOON!" Yelled Gray angrily. "Natsu, we need to get going, NOW!" He ran out the door, dragging Natsu with him.

"You'd better hurry, Natsu-nii, Gray-nii, you don't have much time!" Called Romeo after them.

A/N: I really really hate Romeo's habit of nii. It confuses me in English and if you say Gray-nii, it sounds like Grainy. But it doesn't sound in character if I don't do it! Anyways, please read and review! (Or follow or favorite or something!)


End file.
